Into The Dark
by Fanlover14
Summary: Ethan, his boyfriend, and his four best friends plan a trip into a unexplored cave system. Only their nightmares can prepare them for what they are about to face in the dark. Read on to find out. Guy/Guy. Don't Like, Don't Read! Review! Combination of ROTG, MBAV, HTTYD, and The Descent.
1. Overcoming the Past

**So this story is a bit of a new genre for me, I've never written horror before so it'll be interesting to see what y'all think. Anyways, this will be a four way crossover. I wish Fan-fiction would open up for than just two way crossovers. This will be a mix of MBAV, HTTYD, ROTG, and The Descent.**

Ethan's POV

Dream

_ Ethan sat in a car with his sister and parents as they drove down a road in the middle of a thick forest, sunlight streaming in through the gray clouds from above. He looked over at his sister and smiled at her before reaching over and ruffling her damp hair._

"_Quit it Ethan! You know how my hair gets after being in the water. It needs time to dry before it gets messed with!" his sister groaned as Ethan began to laugh before he looked out his window to the passing tree's._

"_Where do you two want to eat tonight for your birthday sweetheart?" Ethan's mom asked him from the passenger side seat as she looked at him._

"_I was thinking we could go to that new bistro that opened up in downtown. If that's okay with everyone else?" Ethan said as he looked at his family around him with a smile._

"_It's your birthday champ, we can go anywhere you like." Ethan's dad said from the drivers side as he looked in the rear view mirror and smiled at his son._

"_Ross, watch out!" screamed Ethan's mother before their car suddenly rammed into the front of another truck, sending steel bars through their windshield._

_Dream Lapse_

_ Ethan awoke in a hospital room, bandages all over his body as he looked over to see Benny sitting there next to him. He reached out his hand and tapped Benny's leg before his boyfriend awakened and looked at him._

"_Oh my God, your awake!" hollered out Benny as he sprung forward and held onto Ethan's body as he began to cry._

"_Where's mom and dad? Jane?" Ethan asked as he held onto his sobbing boyfriend of five years. Benny broke away from the hug as he looked into Ethan's eyes, a harrowing look in them._

"_Ethan...I don't know how to say this. They were killed in the crash...your the only survivor...their gone E." Benny said, more tears streaming down his cheeks as he watched his boyfriend turn away from him._

"_No! They can't be gone!" Ethan cried as he shut his eyes tight, hoping this was all a bad dream. He looked over to see Benny was gone, and so was everyone else out in the hall. Ethan pushed side the blankets of the hospital bed and got out as he wandered into the hallway. He could see the entire hospital was empty, that's when he heard it. A clicking noise from the end of the hall as one of the lights shut off. Ethan turned to see the lights beginning to go out one by one as he ran in the opposite direction. He could feel his lungs burning as he ran, the lights going out quicker and quicker. Suddenly, he was enveloped in darkness once more._

_End of Dream_

Ethan moved around in bed as he tossed and turned, the moonlight cascading into the room from the windows before he felt someone grab hold of him.

"Ethan, what's wrong?" came a familiar voice as Ethan's eyes shot open before he gasped for air and shot up in bed.

"Oh my God, ah!" Ethan muttered out as he felt sweat dripping from his face before he looked over and saw his boyfriends face staring at him with worried eyes.

"I had the dream again Benny, I had it again!" Ethan muttered out before he shot into his boyfriends arms, tear streaming down his face.

"I got ya E, I got ya." Benny said as he held onto Ethan, rubbing his back gently as the other sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's been three years since they were taken from me...and it still feels like it was just yesterday." Ethan said softly after a few minutes of crying, his sobs turning into sniffles.

"That's what this whole trip is about baby, to get you away from all that for awhile and you can finally spend some quality time with your best friends and me." Benny said as he broke Ethan away and clasped his hands onto the others cheeks.

"I know, I'm sorry for waking you up. I know tomorrow is a big day." Ethan said softly, looking up into Benny's green eyes.

"Don't be sorry, I'm yours forever and ever and I'm going to help you through anything that troubles you. Now let's get some more sleep, I've got to drive to the cave tomorrow." Benny said as he repositioned the covers over them and laid Ethan back down before falling back into a deep slumber.

The Next Morning

Ethan walked out of the bedroom and down the hall into the kitchen where Sarah and Erica were already awake and making breakfast.

"The beast has awaken!" Erica said jokingly as she laughed and dished some eggs onto a plate and pushed it across the counter to Hiccup.

"Oh shut it Erica." Ethan snapped, his head still groggy from all the emotional crying he had done last night.

"Hey, I was just poking a little fun." Erica said, a little hurt at Ethan's snappy comment as she watched him take a seat onto one of the island stools.

"I'm sorry...I...I just had the dream again last night." Ethan said as he looked down at his plate of food and pushed some it around.

"Oh, then I won't take it personally...you gonna be okay?" Erica asked as she and Sarah stopped what they were doing as they both looked at their long time friend.

"Yea, I'll be fine. Just gotta move on from all of that and enjoy my time with my friends this weekend!" Ethan said somewhat cheerfully as he looked up at everyone and threw out his arms. "Come on, group hug!" Ethan said before he felt all his friends gather round and collapse into him before they began to break out laughing. Ethan smiled at his four friends as he thought about all the things they had gone through to make this weekend happen. Hiccup and his boyfriend Jack had pitched in a large amount of money for the cabin while Sarah and Erica had to both negotiate with their work to take off for this trip.

"I really want to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. You all were there for me whenever my life took a turn for the worse. You've helped in more ways than one and have stuck by my side all these years. It means a lot to me and I couldn't ask for a better trip than to go cave exploring with my four best friends and my boyfriend!" Ethan said excitedly as the others cheered and raised their coffee mugs into the air before clinking them together.

"Now come on, eat up so we can get ready and leave!" Sarah said, her black hair still frizzy from bed as she picked up a spatula and waved it at the boys.

"I'll go and get our supplies ready and make sure we have everything packed." Jack said before leaning down and giving Hiccup a kiss on the cheek, as the shorter of the two ruffled his fiance's white hair.

"Okay everyone, are we ready for today!" Benny said as he walked into the kitchen fully dressed, making Ethan smile at him as he began to shovel eggs into his mouth.

"Oh cram it and eat some breakfast for God sake." Erica said as she returned to making coffee and pancakes.

Moments Later

Ethan stood out on the front yard of their cabin as he got a camera ready on it's tripod. He fiddled with it a bit longer before running up to the group and pushing them to pose.

"Everybody say hell yeah!" Ethan hollered out as he felt Benny wrap a arm around him as everyone squeezed together and made goofy poses before the flash of the camera finally went off.

"Now let's hit the road!" Sarah said excitedly before she ran to her BMW with Erica, Hiccup, and Jack right behind her. Ethan just smiled at everyone as they all laughed together before he piled into the car with Benny at his side.

"Everything packed Jack?" Erica said from the passenger side seat as she rummaged through her purse for something.

"Yea, I've got food and water in a separate bag and our tools and everything else in the bigger bag. I also took the liberty of packing six walkies-talkies so everyone can stay in touch with the others." Jack said as he let Ethan and Benny into the back of the car before sitting his seat up once more and taking his seat next to Hiccup.

"Okay then people, we are packed and ready to go. Who's ready for some spelunking!?" Sarah said as she moved her arms playfully into the air before everyone else began to cheer as she started the car.

Ethan smiled as he leaned onto Benny's shoulder as the car pulled out of the driveway and onto the main road. He looked out towards the tree's like he had so many years ago, the sunlight pouring through every little crack and branch that moved with the wind. He knew all the pain and suffering would have to be let go eventually, knowing it would only hold him back. Ethan took a look up front as he saw Hiccup and Jack playing games with their hands as Erica and Sarah talked about shopping as Erica filed her nails. That's when he took a look at Benny who was looking out the window at the passing scenery. Ethan smiled to himself as he took in all the positive energy, nudging Benny slightly to get his attention.

"Huh, what is it E?" Benny said as he looked down at Ethan who was looking up at him with happiness in his eyes.

"I love you, so much. I know I can't ever repay you for all the support you've given me the past few years. It has meant so much to me to know I've had you at my side all along, ever since we were twelve. I guess what I'm trying to say is, thank you for everything Benny." Ethan said as he looked at Benny, the light from the sun streaming in through the window behind his head.

"Ethan, you never have to worry about about being alone again. I'm always going to be by your side, no matter what. I'd give my life for you if I had to, you mean so much to me. Whenever you lost your parents and sister, well I felt like I lost something important to me as well. I know they weren't my blood family, but they've been like one ever since we met. I've worked hard to provide for you in life just as you have, and I'm going to keep doing that so we have a future to call home together." Benny said happily. Benny leaned his head forward as he brushed away some of Ethan's messy brown hair before he kissed his forehead, then the tip of his nose, then his lips. Ethan couldn't help but giggle as his boyfriend stared into his brown eyes and nuzzled him close.

"It'll be about a hour drive, so sit back and relax!" Sarah said as she looked at the coordinates on the GPS, everyone else groaning in mock disappointment.

Later On That Day

Ethan trekked through the woods with Benny at his side as Sarah lead them through a thick forest. Ethan could smell something foul in the air as he sniffed around before finally seeing a dead and mangled corpse of a deer laying near a small stream.

"Oh that is so gross!" Erica screamed as she fled away from the scene holding her nose and gagging at the same time. Ethan just kept on going as everyone took a moment to look at the scene before moving on.

"Whatever killed that deer sure was hungry." Hiccup remarked as he brushed some of his shaggy brown hair away from his freckles on his face.

"I could go for a nice steak right about now." Jack joked, making the two women turn around and glare at him as the rest of the guys began to crack up.

Ethan smiled at his friends as they continued to hike through the dense forest, the leaves of the trees dripping with water. He adjusted the straps of his back occasionally as they hiked in silence for a bit, listening to the sounds of the forest birds and wind in the tree branches.

"We are here!" Sarah said with excitement as they neared a large rocky hole in the ground that seemed to drop off into the depths of the Earth.

Ethan walked over and looked down into it, kicking a few small rocks in as he listened for the sound of the bottom.

"Damn, sure is deep. You guys ready? Once we go in, there's no turning back!" Erica said as she set down a large pack and began to take out bungee cords and picks.

"I'm ready, let's make this trip memorable!" Ethan said excitedly, feeling as Benny wrapped a arm around his waist and gave him a tender squeeze as everyone else cheered and got ready.

**This is the end of chapter one of this story, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks guys!**


	2. Overcome by Darkness

**So I wanted to update this story again, I'm enjoying where it's going. Please review!**

Ethan's POV

Ethan scuffled down the edge of the hole as he slowly shimmied his way down the rope before finally touching the rocky ground. He undid his bungee cord before turning around and looking at the entrance to the cave system.

"Wow, it's beautiful isn't it?" Sarah said as she put her hands on her hips and took in the beauty of the cave entrance. Water dripped from the ceiling of the cave as stalagmites grew from the rock. Ethan turned the light on his helmet on as they packed up their bags and continued on. He smiled whenever he saw a flurry of bats fly out of the cave as Benny threw a small rock inside, causing the girls to shriek in terror before they looked at Benny with daggers shooting from their eyes.

"You two brained baboon! Don't agitate the damn bats!" Erica screamed as she held onto her helmet and turned around to keep going in.

"Don't agitate the damn bats guys!" Benny said as he mocked Erica who just shot him another death glare before everyone began to chuckle.

"Quit torturing the girls Ben." Jack said as he secretly fist bumped Benny who just continued to snicker and laugh at their expense.

Ethan and the rest of the group continued into the cave system until there wasn't anymore outside light shining in. He held onto the straps of his back pack as they continued along a narrow passageway before they came into a large open area.

"Ah, the wonders of the world. Lets continue and when my watch says twelve we will stop for lunch. I made some sandwiches and brought along cookies and chips for everyone." Erica said as she lead them through, flashing everyone a bright smile before turning the other way.

"I've got some bottled water for everyone and flavor inducers in case anyone wants to put some in their water." Jack said as he held onto Hiccup's hand and continued on through the maze like passageways.

Three Hours Later

Benny's POV

Benny trekked through the rocky passageway before wiping some sweat from his brow. He was glad he had worn a jacket today, the air was starting to get colder. He turned his gaze behind him to see Ethan struggling to cross a rocky incline. Benny reached his hand out and smiled whenever Ethan took it, hoisting him up until Ethan came crashing into chest.

"Hello handsome, haven't seen your around these parts before." Benny joked, watching as Ethan just playfully pushed him away before leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"We've got a tunnel we've got to crawl through guys, I'll light a torch." came Sarah's voice from a bit farther off. Benny held onto Ethan as they caught up with the group and watched as Sarah began to shimmy her way through the tunnel, her feet finally disappearing from view. Benny turned around whenever he noticed Ethan beginning to hyperventilate badly.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down." Benny said as he put his hands on Ethan's shoulders and grasped them lightly as he looked into Ethan's brown eyes.

"Benny, you know I'm not good with tight spaces. I was trapped in that wreck for two hours before they could finally cut me out." Ethan said as tears began to form at the edges of his eyes. Benny just held onto his shoulders as he leaned down to Ethan's height and caressed his cheek.

"I know Hun, but this isn't anything like the wreck. I'm right here with you okay, if anything goes wrong I am right here with you." Benny said soothingly as Ethan wiped at his eyes and held back a few tears as he nodded. Benny leaned forward and pressed his lips painstakingly slow onto Ethan's before drawing back and smiling at him.

"You guys okay?!" came Hiccup's voice as he called back through the hole, his voice echoing through out the cave.

"Yea! Ethan just got a little scared at first. I handled it!" Benny called back before he got on his stomach and began to army crawl through the tight space. Benny could feel every small nook and cranny press into him as he squeezed his way through the crawlspace before he stopped to take a breath.

"Thank God for those yoga classes." was all Benny could say as he started again, finally coming out the other end where the other four waited. A flare rested on the ground where Sarah had placed on, lighting up the whole area.

"Okay sweetie, you can come on now!" Benny hollered through the hole, earning a simple 'okay' from the other side as he listened to Ethan begin to crawl through the space. A few minutes went by as Benny waited at the exit of the crawlspace, nothing coming out.

"Ethan, you okay!" Benny hollered out back as he awaited for his boyfriends response.

"NO! I'm stuck! I can't do this guys! I'm stuck!" Ethan cried, his voice desperate and scared before Benny threw off his pack and got on his stomach to crawl back in.

"I'm coming back for you Ethan! Hold on!" Benny hollered out as he disappeared back into the tight space, seeing the light from Ethan's helmet darting this way and that.

Benny finally came up to Ethan who was quietly sobbing before he reached out and grabbed his hand. He watched as Ethan looked up into his eyes, feeling his heart break at the sight of his love so distraught.

"I'm here E, I'm here. Look at me E, look at me! There is nothing to be afraid of babe, we are all here for you. Just breathe Ethan, just breathe." Benny said soothingly as he got Ethan's attention and got him to stop crying. He smiled at Ethan who nodded his head and tried to wiggle his way free as he started to move a few inches.

"Here, just move your legs and I'll pull you-"

Suddenly Benny heard the whole crawlspace begin to crack as he listened to the rock begin to shift. He looked back at Ethan who was staring intently at him before desperately pulling him through.

"Move! Fucking move!" Benny screamed as he listened to the entrance of the crawlspace give way before he backed up until someone grabbed his legs and pulled him through with Ethan hot on his heel. Benny pulled Ethan back just in time for the crawlspace to erupt into a mixture of collapsing rock and dust and sand being blown up into the air.

"Holy shit!" Erica screamed as Benny held Ethan in his arms, rubbing his back slowly as he looked for any injuries.

"You okay! Nothing broken, nothing sprained?" Benny asked quickly as he poked and prodded Ethan's body.

"Yes, I'm fine Ben." Ethan muttered softly as he tried to get his body to quit shaking.

Benny watched as Hiccup and Jack both ran forward to the cave in and tried to move the rocks aside, to no avail.

"This was the only way out! What are we doing to do!?" Jack hollered as Erica tried to help them move the massive rocks aside. Benny held onto Ethan tightly as Sarah stood back and watched the unfolding scene.

"There's no way we can move those rocks. Each one of them have to weigh a ton at least. We are going to have to continue moving through the cave and look for another exit." Sarah said as she helped Ethan and Benny up from their sitting positions. Erica turned around along with Jack and Hiccup as they returned to the side of the rest of the group.

"You said this cave system only had one exit and entrance Sarah." Erica said as she looked at the other woman who just looked away nervously.

"This isn't the same cave system I told you we were all going to. It's one of the unexplored systems on the map, but the geologists deemed it to hazardous to map out." Sarah said nervously as everyone turned to look at her.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? You led us down into a system that hasn't even been fully explored yet?Are you out of your mind?" Jack said as he lurched forward before Hiccup grabbed his arm and held him back.

"This cave hasn't been entered in over a hundred years since settlers first came to this area. I thought if we explored the underground system we could name it together. I didn't want Ethan to have to deal with the tourist trap I had picked out originally! I did this for everyone!" Sarah hollered out, looking over at Ethan who was just staring at her in disbelief before looking away.

"Arguing about one's stupid mistakes isn't going to get us out of this damn cave. We've got to trek forward and see if we can find any way out. The human body can only survive a week without water and we only have enough to sustain us for four days." Hiccup said as he stepped in to intervene and keep everyone calm. Benny watched as Jack stepped forward and held onto Hiccup's arm, before the latter of the two turned to look into the ice blue eyes of his fiance.

"Come on guys, the only way forward is through this passageway." Erica said as she broke open a new flare and threw it down the passageway in front of them. Ethan noticed something move as the flare bounced down the passageway, causing him to furrow his brow in question.

"I'm sorry guys!" Sarah screamed as everyone walked away from her as she stood there crying, before running to catch up whenever she heard strange gurgling noises behind her.

Benny held Ethan close to him as they made their way through the underground system, noticing how Hiccup was trying to keep Jack under control. Erica led the group forward as she held onto a flare and scanned the area.

"I can hear running water you guys, that means a stream of some sort must run through these underground tunnels. And where there's a stream, there's a exit." Erica said as everyone's ears picked up on the sound of rushing water nearby.

"Erica watch out!" Benny hollered out as he dashed forward and grabbed Erica's shoulder and pulled her back, just as she was about to step off into a deep chasm.

"Oh God...thanks Ben." Erica said as she caught her breath before she threw the flare down into the deep crevice. The flare had already gone out by the time they heard a resounding crash into the rocky floor below.

"That's got to be a hundred foot drop. It would kill us instantly if we jumped." Jack said as he peered down into the dark abyss.

"What do we do now? I didn't see any other tunnels behind us, this is the only way." Erica said as she sat down and began to ponder for a moment.

"Look over there, there's where the rest of the tunnel keeps going!" Hiccup said as he pointed to another opening in the wall of the cave.

"If I can embed a latch into the ceiling of this crevice then I can place more along it and string one of the cords through them and we can make our way across." Hiccup said as he knelt down to rummage through one of the packs for bungee cords and hooks.

"Oh God, I can't do this." Jack began to say as he clutched at his head before Hiccup stood up and grabbed onto him.

"Listen Jack, I know your scared and we are too. I need you to pull yourself together, for me. I can't do this without you Jack." Hiccup said as he brushed aside some of Jack's ice white hair and looked into his eyes before turning around and grabbing a hook.

Benny watched as Hiccup climbed up the side of the cave as he held onto the ceiling and inserted a hook into the rock before threading a cord through it before moving a few more feet and placing another hook.

"What in God's name...I thought you said these tunnels were unexplored Sarah?" Hiccup said as he hung from his cord to investigate a old and rusty hook already placed into the rock.

"They are...or were suppose to be! No one should have been in these caves for the last hundred years." Sarah said as Hiccup looked at her and then the hook before continuing to move about the ceiling. Finally Hiccup made it to the other end as Jack went second and began to dangle above the dark abyss before making his way across the crevice.

Benny looked back at Ethan whenever it came to be his turn, smiling at the smaller of the two before placing a tender kiss on his forehead and helping him with his cord.

"I'm right behind you E, just don't look down." Benny said as he watched Ethan begin to make his way across, before hearing a rustling noise behind him. Benny turned around and shined his flashlight down the tunnel, only seeing the walls of the cave and stalagmites.

"Benny, what's the hold up?" came Sarah's voice as he looked back at the ground and then back at the tunnel before stepping forward and placing his hook onto the cord and making his way across. Benny jumped down as Ethan threw his arms around him, rubbing Ethan's back as the rest of the group gathered their wits and breath before moving on. Benny could swear he felt something else watching them as they left the crevice behind and continued on through the cave, brushing the feeling aside as he looked down at Ethan and then to the rest of the group.

**What do y'all think so far! Review!**


	3. A Whole New Set of Problems

**Things are starting to get darker in this story, please remember to review and tell me what y'all think!**

Ethan's POV

Ethan continued through the dark and tight corridors of the cave system as Hiccup led the way, holding a flare in front of them before they came to a fork in the road with two tunnels leading in different directions.

"Which way do we go guys?" Sarah asked as she turned to face the rest of the group, all of them with solemn looks on their face as they pondered on which route to take. Ethan leaned against the wall of the cave before Erica pushed her way to the front.

"Is that...is that light? Guys I see light!" Erica said as she smiled at everyone before running off down one of the tunnels.

"Erica! No!" screamed Hiccup as he took off after her with everyone following. Ethan watched as Erica ran towards a light of some sort before he watched her disappear all together.

"ERICA!" Sarah screamed as they all came to a ledge, the light of glow worms handing off the rocky ceiling.

"Ahhhh! My leg!" came Erica's voice farther down as everyone shined their flashlights down off the ledge to see Erica laying on the floor holding onto her leg as she cried out in pain.

"We are coming down Erica! Just hold on!" Hiccup called out as he broke out the grappling hooks and cords again. Soon everyone was down the ledge as Ethan finished last before he unequipped his cord and ran over to Erica's side as Hiccup inspected the wound. Ethan saw the bone protruding from the skin as Erica cried out in pain. Ethan turned away quickly as he raced away from the scene over to a nearby corner, retching up bile and acid as he puked onto the ground. Ethan held onto his knee's as he tried to regain his breath before he saw his helmet flashlight glinting off another object. Looking over, Ethan saw a old looking helmet laying there on the ground. Reaching over, he picked it up as he noticed a old bloody stain covering the helmet's interior.

"What in the hell?" Ethan muttered out softly, Erica's screams echoing out behind him before he looked up and looked down a nearby tunnel to see a grayish looking body hustle out of his line of sight. Ethan bolted back up as he backed up quickly into Benny who just turned around and held on to him.

"There's something down here with us!" Ethan said as he grabbed onto Benny's arm and squeezed it tightly, his heart racing with fear.

"Don't talk like that Ethan, there's nothing down here with us!" Sarah said as she looked over her shoulder and scolded Ethan before returning her focus back to Hiccup as they set the bone back in place, causing Erica to scream out in agony.

"I'm not making this up! I really saw something over there! Look at this helmet!" Ethan said, remembering the old helmet he was holding as he showed it to everyone as Erica cried out.

"Ethan, there is no one down here! It's the dark, it plays tricks on your mind!" Sarah said as she stood up and walked over to Ethan and placed her hands on his arms. "There is nothing down here, I promise. Now please pull yourself together!" Sarah said, making Ethan glare at her before he threw the helmet off in the opposite direction. He could feel Benny's hand on his shoulder as he turned his gaze back to the group and took a few deep breaths.

"Just calm down baby, everything will be okay. I promise." Benny said as he pulled Ethan into his arms as Hiccup opened the medical bag he brought and gave Erica a shot of morphine into her leg as the woman's cries began to weaken before she finally quit crying out and laid back against the rock.

"This shit is serious now guys, if we don't get out of here soon she will go into shock and die. She needs more medical attention that I can't give." Hiccup said as he stood up and turned to look at everyone as Sarah stayed by Erica's side.

"Here, everybody take a walkie talkie." Jack said as he dug through his pack and handed everyone a small portable walkie talkie before everyone turned them on and tested them.

"Now we just need to find a way out of this goddamn place." Hiccup said as both Jack and him got everyone's packs ready again before Hiccup stood up and threw another flare down the tunnel.

Ethan turned around as he looked at Benny with pleading eyes, filled with terror and fear as he looked back at the tunnel and then back to Benny.

"I know I saw something down here! What about that hook Hiccup found and the helmet I found?" Ethan asked as he stared up into his boyfriends green eyes, hoping he would believe him.

"Listen E, there may have been past explorers of this cave a long time ago but no one could survive down here. Nothing at all could. Who ever was down here is long gone by now, just relax and try to calm yourself down okay? I'm right here and won't let anything happen to you, just stick with me. But for right now we have to pull ourselves together for Erica's sake and get her the help she needs. Her life is counting on us." Benny said as he placed a hand onto Ethan's cheek who nodded and smiled at him fondly before they picked their stuff up and kept going. Ethan watched as Hiccup and Sarah both helped Erica up who hopped alongside them as they made their way down the continuing tunnel, not noticing the scuffle of sounds echoing behind them as they walked.

**Please review! This chapter is dedicated to BethanForever who is a avid fan of mine and continuously reviews my work! I hope your doing okay!**


End file.
